At the present time, unmanned vehicle control system has many limitations. For example, some unmanned vehicle control systems typically allow only one-to-one control of a single unmanned vehicle, and the controller must be in the same local network as vehicle. Whenever users change their locations, the network addresses of control side need to be reset before they can make or continue connection.